Back Against The Wall
by Taihu
Summary: OS sur Mike, sa relation amicale avec Quinn et le Faberry.


Petit One Shot écrit pour un concours. L'action du présent se situe après les Régionales de cette saison mais Rachel n'a pas encore accepté la demande en mariage de Finn et Quinn n'a pas eu d'accident. Les souvenirs remontent à la fin de la saison 2 et à l'été qui la suit. Faberry + amitié Fabang (Mike/Quinn).

* * *

><p>Mike Chang était un adolescent qu'on pourrait caractériser de «normal». Il avait des amis, une copine, des bonnes notes, un avenir qui se faufilait peu à peu à l'horizon. Mais si l'on s'intéressait un peu plus à lui, si on creusait sous les apparences, Mike était différent des autres, sortait de la banalité dans laquelle la plupart des élèves vivaient. Premièrement, le jeune homme d'origine asiatique était particulièrement doué en mathématiques et en informatique. Ensuite, Mike était très bon en danse et avait rejoint le Glee Club à cet usage. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il voulait danser. Alors, se fichant des réputations à se faire ou à tenir, il avait rejoint le Glee Club. Au début, il s'était fait discret, se contentant de danser dans le fond avant d'être mis en avant lors des différentes compétitions. Mike avait alors compris qu'il aimait qu'on le remarque, qu'on le voit. Il aimait le changement et il avait bien raison; puisque tout change, absolument tout.<p>

Ce soir-là lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il laissa son sac de cours au pied de son bureau avant de s'effondrer sur son large lit. Ses mains se placèrent avec habitude sous sa nuque alors que son dos prenait ses aises sur le confortable matelas. Mike laissa un soupir rompre le silence de sa chambre. La journée avait été éreintante. L'adolescent resta un moment allongé avant de finalement se relever et de retirer son t-shirt, laissant de puissants abdos apparaître. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Il allait quitter sa chambre lorsque son regard se posa sur l'épaisse enveloppe blanche qui ornait sur son bureau. Tiens, sa mère avait fait développer les photos. D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme s'empara de l'objet si attendu et se rassit en tailleur sur son lit tout en déballant frénétiquement l'enveloppe. La première photo le toucha de plein fouet. Quinn, dans sa robe des dernières Régionales se tenait derrière Rachel et avait glissé ses bras autour du cou de la brune qui riait aux éclats. Le sourire de la blonde transformait son visage en un puissant éclat de lumière et Mike ne put se retenir de sourire. Il savait parfaitement que cette photo serait marquante lorsqu'il l'avait prise. Non pas parce que sa jolie meilleure amie posait, non, mais parce qu'elle posait avec Rachel. A cette pensée, le cœur du jeune homme se resserra. Quinn avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses marques d'affection envers la brune qui ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Mais comment aurait-elle pu voir les élans d'affection de Quinn comme de l'amour ? Quinn dissimulait ça bien, tellement bien que même Mike avait simplement pris cela pour de l'amitié avant qu'elle ne se confesse. Des coups d'œils rapide à Rachel, un mince sourire lorsqu'elle chantait. Était-ce le futur mariage pas encore décidé qui la rendait moins prudente ? Comme pour répondre à sa propre question, le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Plus d'un an au moins, pour sûr. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Mike se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son regard s'était posé plus intensément sur Quinn Fabray, la très jolie et populaire ancienne cheerleader, qui dissimulait bien des choses. Une journée on ne peut plus banale qui s'était déroulée correctement. Il avait passé une heure dans la salle de danse où il avait répété la nouvelle chorégraphie qu'il voulait présenter au Glee Club pour les prochaines communales. Le salle de danse était vide comme tout le lycée, les seules personnes qui restaient encore et qu'il pourrait croiser étaient des profs ou des agents d'entretien. Un silence reposant régnait dans cette pièce dont Mike en connaissait tous les recoins pour y avoir passé des heures et des heures. Il libéra son dos de son sac de cours et s'élança, le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet lustré détruisant le silence. Une heure plus tard, le jeune asiatique ressortit de la salle de danse, satisfait d'avoir terminé sa chorégraphie et d'être prêt à montrer l'éclat de son talent devant ses camarades. Dans une légère euphorie, il exécuta un dernier pas de danse dans le couloir des casiers avant de se diriger vers son casier et de récupérer ses affaires scolaires. Il s'arrêta cependant au milieu du couloir, constatant qu'il avait soif. D'un pas tranquille, il fit demi-tour et rentra dans les toilettes des filles puisqu'elles étaient les plus proches. Cela ne dérangerait personne de toute façon. Il avait à peine poussé la porte qu'il la referma. Il y avait quelqu'un. Une fille. Bravo Mike, bravo. Oh mais.. Il repoussa la porte rapidement de sa large main et, n'hésitant plus, rentra définitivement. Ce qu'il avait aperçut valait le coup d'être vérifié.<p>

«Quinn ?»

* * *

><p>Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'affola un peu plus. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était dans les toilettes des filles et qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir être capable de s'arrêter. C'était au-dessus de ses forces physiquement et mentalement. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, comme une chute d'eau que rien n'arrête, puisant toujours un peu plus dans la source. Ses sentiments étaient la source du torrent qui ravageait ses yeux. Quinn tenait encore debout grâce aux lavabos sur lesquels elle s'appuyait avec difficulté. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit aux bonheurs comme tous ses camarades ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle traîne derrière elle ses erreurs commises dans le passé, les souvenirs qui la rabaissaient encore et encore ? Son regard vint affronter le miroir et le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait. La jeune fille releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer. Même ici elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Son visage se tourna vers l'inconnu, celui qui venait la déranger dans ce moment peu glorieux. Mike Chang se tenait dans encadrement de la porte, le visage presque décomposé. Après tout, c'était presque normal, depuis combien de temps faisait-elle semblant d'aller bien, d'être heureuse même si la seule personne qui la remarquait encore était celle qui lui faisait le plus de mal sans même le vouloir. Du revers de la main, la jeune fille vint essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait vers elle, posait ses larges mains sur ses faibles épaules, la détachant des lavabos pour la tourner vers lui. La porte claqua dans un silence pesant alors que le regard de Mike se posait sur le visage refermé mais comme creusé par le nombre inquiétant de larmes qui avaient coulé, coulé et coulé encore. Les yeux rougis de la jeune filles affrontèrent le regard quémandeur du jeune asiatique pendant quelques instants et elle allait rompre ce silence de plus en plus intenable avant de refondre en sanglots, bien malgré elle. Après avoir quelques secondes d'hésitations, Mike vint finalement prendre Quinn dans ses bras, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si sa camarade accepterait ce câlin qui se voulait réconfortant. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas très proches, Mike n'avait jamais pris le soin de s'intéresser à elle en profondeur et, désormais, c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait. La grimace de légère déception intérieure qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même disparut au moment même où il sentit des fines mains se poser dans son dos. Le jeune homme resserra sa camarade contre son fin corps musclé puis se mis à caresser son dos et ses cheveux, essayant en vain de calmer ses sanglots. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange que Mike n'arrivait pas à saisir dans le fait d'avoir Quinn Fabray en pleurs contre soi. Peut-être était-il choqué de voir Quinn dans cet état, à vrai dire, les seules fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était lorsqu'elle était enceinte, ou peut-être était-ce le fait que ses sanglots ne cessaient pas et que ses larmes continuaient d'affluer de plus en plus fortement. Le silence n'avait toujours pas été brisé, mais ils s'étaient déjà tout dit par ce geste inattendu; Quinn avait enfin trouvé une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, Mike avait ouvert les yeux sur la situation de la jolie blonde lorsqu'il avait senti le corps las s'effondrer dans ses bras.<p>

Il avait ensuite raccompagné Quinn chez elle en voiture, et bien que le silence s'éternisait toujours, cela ne dérangeait pas. Mike puisqu'il comprenait très bien que sa camarade ne veuille pas parler. Toutes ses défenses infaillibles étaient tombées dès que Mike avait passé la porte des toilettes et posé le regard sur elle. Elle l'avait remercié de l'avoir raccompagné d'un ton plat mais non rancunier avant de saisir son sac et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, le jeune asiatique avait saisi sa main avec fermeté. Le regard de Quinn se releva sur Mike qui lui, cherchait dans la poche de sa veste un crayon. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait inscrit avec application son numéro de téléphone sur la main de la blonde et l'avait finalement laissé rentrer chez elle après qu'elle ait entendu ces quelques mots.

«-Prends-le. Si tu veux parler.»

Elle avait hoché la tête et était sortie de la voiture, sans aucun regard pour le jeune homme.

Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message dès le premier soir, mais le lendemain, lui demandant pourquoi il était entré dans ces toilettes là à cette heure précise. Suite à cela, ils avaient entamé une vraie conversation où ils avaient appris à devenir amis jusqu'à devenir inséparable au bout de quelques semaines grâce à leurs nombreux points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts. Elle était fana de mode, il était fana de photographie, ils jouaient au mannequin et au photographe lorsqu'ils ne jouaient pas durant des heures aux multiples jeux vidéos qu'ils possédaient à eux deux. Quinn s'était même attirée la jalousie de Tina qui lui reprochait de vouloir lui prendre Mike.. Chose qui faisait amèrement rire Quinn. Si elle savait de quoi elle parlait, si elle savait. Mike lui, essayait de résonner sa copine en lui disant que Quinn était sa meilleure amie et rien de plus mais leur amitié avait tout de même crée des froids dans son couple. A vrai dire, celui lui importait peu. Si Tina voulait jouer à la jalouse alors qu'il partageait parfaitement son temps entre les deux jeunes filles, qu'elle joue. Mike savait qu'il était la seule épaule sur laquelle Quinn pouvait se reposer et il se devait d'être là, puisque personne d'autre ne l'était. Ils n'avait jamais reparlé de ce fameux soir dans les toilettes pendant des mois et puis, au cours d'une énième partie de jeux vidéos, Quinn avait lâché le morceau de son plein gré, se sentant prête à faire confiance à Mike. Elle avait fait pause et s'était tournée vers lui, lui demandant s'il savait ou avait compris pourquoi il l'avait trouvé en pleurs ce fameux soir. Il avait répondu que non, il ne savait pas. Elle avait alors simplement répondu «Je suis amoureuse de Rachel, Mike.» et appuyé sur «play», reprenant la partie de jeux vidéos comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cet amour qui la bouffait chaque jour n'était pas si grave, pas si important.

* * *

><p>Mike ressortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, une serviette épaisse autour de la taille et une folle idée en tête. A peine était-il revenu dans sa chambre qu'il se mis à feuilleter sur son lit l'album photos des New Directions. Où étaient-ces fameuses photos ? Il les trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et les sortit afin de faire trois piles: une première sur les réactions de Quinn lorsque Rachel était dans les parages, une seconde sur les réactions de Rachel lorsque Quinn était dans les parages et une dernière sur les moments où les deux jeunes filles se regardaient d'une façon.. Ambigüe. Étrangement, les trois piles s'équilibraient presque parfaitement, comme quoi, Mike ne rêvait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de caché entre elles, quelque chose sur lequel elles refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux. Oh mais bien sûr, ce que Mike était sur le point de faire n'allait pas plaire à Quinn mais, n'y a-t-il pas un moment où vous devez vous mêler aux affaires des autres lorsque ceux-ci sont incapables de s'en sortir ? N'y a-t-il pas un moment où il est temps d'agir même si vous prenez le risque de perdre ces personnes ? Un moment où vous devez donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière ? Mike n'aimait pas les secrets, les choses cachées et enfouies; mais d'un côté, cela le regardait-il vraiment ? Quinn lui faisait confiance, devait-il forcément trahir cette confiance pour mettre en place son plan digne de Cupidon ? Était-il capable de réussir ? Le diction populaire disait souvent «Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.» mais dans ce cas là, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le ferait, ce serait pour sa meilleure amie, l'adolescente qui partageait des nuits entières à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui avant de s'endormir sur son épaule -manette toujours dans la main-. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de tenter quelque chose d'aussi risqué ? Après ça, peut-être que Quinn ne lui parlerait plus si cela échouait. Cependant, même s'il se trompait, au bout d'un moment, Quinn irait sûrement mieux et tournerait la page. C'était l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec la jolie brune qui la mettait dans cet état. Mais s'il avait raison... Son regard se reperdit sur la bonne cinquantaine de photos rangées en trois piles qui concernaient Quinn et Rachel et suite à cela, un sourire de fierté perça le haut de ses pommettes. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, qui ne l'aurait pas devant de telles photos ? D'un mouvement rapide, il ramassa les trois piles dans des pochettes plastiques avant de mettre le tout dans son sac. Quand passerait-il à l'action ? Le plus tôt serait le mieux, Rachel n'avait pas encore accepté la demande en mariage de Finn.. Le plus tôt étant demain, Mike exécuterait son plan dès demain. Quitte ou double. Mais fort heureusement, le résultat penchait plus vers le double.<p>

Le lendemain matin, il avait glissé un petit papier dans les casiers de Quinn et de Rachel sur lesquels il était simplement écrit «RDV Auditorium 16h.». Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un l'ait vu introduire les petits papiers dans les casiers, il était arrivé très tôt le matin et s'était appliqué à écrire proprement et clairement, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il savait parfaitement que la curiosité serait trop forte pour la jeune fan de Broadway et qu'elle viendrait, rien que pour le mot «Auditorium» écrit sur le papier. Peut-être même s'attendait-elle à un spectacle intime. Cette pensée avait doucement fait sourire Mike puis, il s'était demandé si Quinn allait venir. La jeune fille avait perdu toute curiosité depuis pas mal de temps.

L'auditorium était vide et totalement sombre lorsque Rachel débarqua à 16 heures pile. Ses doigts trouvèrent par habitude les interrupteurs qui illuminèrent alors la scène et les sièges du public tandis que les étoiles dans les yeux de Rachel se ranimèrent à la vue de sa pièce préféré du lycée. Une moue curieuse revint cependant rapidement sur son visage, elle était venue ici avec un but précis. Qu'est ce qu'on voulait donc lui montrer ? Il n'y avait rien dans le public, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'avança donc un peu et vu quelque chose qui la dérangea. Quelqu'un s'était servi de la scène, fort bien mais.. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour les autres de ranger ce qu'ils dérangeaient ? La petite chanteuse se hissa sur les planches, s'approchant de la table qui était restée au milieu de la scène. Tiens, la personne avait oublié quelque chose... Des photos ? Le visage de la brune se referma un peu plus alors qu'un de ses sourcils ne put s'empêcher de se hausser. Ce qu'elle vit posé sur la table attirait désormais toute son attention et elle ne toucha pas aux photos avant d'avoir compris pourquoi elles étaient disposées en trois tas avec un post-it sur chacun. Le tas de gauche s'appelait «Quinn», celui du milieu «Quinn et Rachel» et le dernier «Rachel». Oh alors.. Il y en avait un qui lui était dédié ? Son regard se releva sur les fauteuils du public qui étaient toujours vides, elle était bien seule. Rachel haussa les épaules et s'empara donc de son tas de photos qu'elle étala sur la table en prenant soin de ne pas le mélanger avec les deux autres tas et se mit à examiner les photos une par une. Ce qu'elle voyait était tellement bouleversant qu'elle ne remarqua pas une ombre monter sur scène et la rejoindre.

Quinn avait hésité toute la journée à aller ou non au rendez-vous à l'auditorium. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre de chose, cela avait remué bien des choses de son passé. Cependant, la curiosité était trop forte cette fois-ci et peut-être découvrirait quelque chose d'intéressant.. On verra bien, s'était-elle dit. Ainsi donc, elle était arrivée à 16heures 10 car il est toujours préférable de se faire attendre dans les rendez-vous de ce genre. La première chose qui l'étonna, c'était la lumière déjà allumée. Y avait-il donc quelqu'un ? Sans faire de bruit, elle s'était avancée, se montrant assez prudente, son regard se baladant sur chaque recoin de la pièce car; on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tombé et Quinn avait déjà bien assez souffert. Par précaution, elle s'était promis de déguerpir à la moindre chose étrange. Son regard trouva rapidement la scène qui était elle aussi, éclairée. Mais.. N'était-ce pas Rachel près d'une table ? Sans faire de bruit, Quinn arriva au pied de la scène sur le côté. C'était bien Rachel et, à cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose comme frapper son estomac. La brune paraissait absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait et, lorsque Quinn la rejoignit à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard en murmurant un simple «Rachel ?» , celle-ci sursauta avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire. Second coup de poing dans l'estomac de Quinn qui après avoir récupéré ses esprits, lui demanda simplement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Rachel était-elle la personne qui avait glissé le billet dans son casier ? C'était stupide, elle avait son numéro et lui envoyait régulièrement des messages. Et si.. Et si Rachel avait aussi eu un petit billet ? A cette pensée, le visage de Quinn se décomposa. Pourquoi vouloir les réunir ici, à cette heure ? Son visage perdit complètement toute figure correcte lorsque son regard tomba sur les piles de photos. Qu'est ce que ? D'un geste effrayé, elle défit les tas pour essayer de se rassurer. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi n'y avait-il seulement des photos d'elle et de Rachel réunies ? Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement sans qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Et si. Et si Rachel avait compris ? Le regard perdu de Quinn se heurta à celui de Rachel qui elle, malgré une moue certaine sur le visage, ne semblait pas si perturbée que cela. Donc.. Donc, elle n'avait pas compris ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir compris ?

«-J'ai reçu un papier dans mon casier me disant de venir ici à 16heures.»

La mince allure de tranquillité que Quinn venait d'aborder disparu totalement lorsque ces mots franchirent les lèvres de Rachel. Ainsi donc, il était voulu qu'elle se retrouve ici avec Rachel. Oh mon dieu. Non, il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Comment avait-il, comment osait-il.. D'un geste totalement fouillis, Quinn tenta de remettre en ordre le tas de photos qui portait son nom et de le fourrer dans son sac, balbutiant les mots suivants.

«-Je.. Je devrais y aller Rachel.»

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu fourrer les photos dans son sac, la main chaude et fort agréable de Rachel s'était posée sur la sienne, allant même jusqu'à serrer le bout ses doigts dans les siens. Qu'est ce que.. Rachel la ramena vers la table et, lui montrant les deux autres tas de photos, murmura d'une voix à la fois timide mais douce.

«-Tu sais, si je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse à Finn.. C'est qu'il y a une raison. Je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ces photos.»

Non loin de là, caché dans les rideaux rouges de la scène, Mike, accroupis, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne faisait aucun bruit depuis plus d'une heure et écoutait la conversation avec attention. Il avait eut un petit moment de frayeur lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Quinn se fendre en début d'heure mais, finalement, il avait réussi, sa mission Cupidon avait fonctionné. Lorsque le silence revint, Mike prit le risque de glisser ses yeux hors de sa cachette et, un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. Ce silence n'était pas du à un moment de gêne ou un moment de tension, non, les deux jeunes filles avaient finalement lié leurs lèvres pour la première fois et, ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi.


End file.
